The Cupboard Elf: Time and Space
by Elleniel
Summary: After a time-traveling blip, Eleniel daughter of Elrond finds herself within the kitchen cupboard of Bag End. Frodo Baggins, in need of a friend and companion takes the young elf as his guide, this is their journey to Rivendell. AU
1. Chapter 1

"What-… What are you doing in my closet?" The Hobbit asked after he settled down from his initial shock.

Frodo Baggins had been milling around his home on what had seemed to have been a usual Wednesday morning. He had resolved to drink some tea and look over old maps that morning, he would relax and sit by the warm hearth of his fireplace, and he would simply enjoy the day. Instead however, upon opening his kitchen cupboard he came upon the most unusual find, a little girl!

She stood _most _awkwardly inside of the small wooden closet, and stared back at him with a face that looked nearly as perplexed as his did. Clearing his throat with a subtle '_Ahem'_ the Hobbit prepared to ask another question. However the little girl spoke first, **"**Uh oh!"She gasped.

"Umm, Miss?" Frodo's question was ignored by the girl as she began to straighten herself up. She slowly stepped out of the cupboard, placing one foot on the floor of his kitchen at a time until she fully stood within the humble home of the hobbit. She peered about herself in wonder. "Again?" She gasped again, her hands now placed on either side of her face. "Where in Middle-earth am I this time?"

"Now! You listen here…" Frodo began in a clear voice, mustering all he could do to sound stern. "Just breath, calm down Miss. That's right…" He continued to sooth the unusual girl as best as he could. "Oh?..." The girl blinked down at the hobbit, as if only just noticing him."Oh!" She repeated once more. "Hello there!"

"What is your name?" Frodo asked softly in return to the child. "What? Oh…Do you know where this is**?" **She began "Who are you and- I mean..Hello!"She came alive in an instant, chirping so swiftly that Frodo almost misunderstood all that she had said. Frodo crossed his arms, becoming displeased. Here- some _girl _comes out from _his_ cupboard- _unannounced, uninvited_ into _his_ house and asks _him_ who _he_ is! This was all sounding familiar for Frodo. "I am Frodo Baggins, and this is Bag End- _My home_. Now, may I know _who you_ are and _why_ you are here? Pray to the Valar that you can say more than just _'hello?'_"

After several moments the girl before him was still stuck in a silence. Several times her lips moved but not a single word nor sound came out, her blue eyes were wide and searching once again and her silver blonde hair hung loosely in intricate braids which were tied off with a silk blue ribbon and laid to sit upon her left shoulder. Some strands of her hair hung down into the face of the child and in front of her eyes. Frodo could see youthful sun kissed freckles dashed lightly across her cheeks and nose, but it was however, the point of her small ears that had then caught the attention of the hobbit.

'_An elf in my cupboard?' _He wondered "What is your name?" Frodo tried for the third time, taking a deep breath himself and trying to calm down.

"Hel-.. Greetings Frodo!" She said suddenly and bowed her head deeply before arising once more and straightening up. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master of Bag End. My name is Eleniel and I am a resident of the Elven kingdom of Imladris,..Rivendell that is!"  
>Frodo had heard many amazing things about the beautiful Elf haven of Rivendell, and instantly he was intrigued by the presence of the elfling.<p>

"Sulaid, Mae govannen!" (Greetings, and well met!) Frodo had spoken with perfect annunciation and he suddenly became so excited about his Elvish company that he forgot all his frustrations and the perplexities of the situation. He decided that she _must_ be a messenger from Gandalf! She_ must_ have a letter from the old wise wizard explaining why he was late. _'What a relief!'_ Frodo surmised happily. It had been some time since Frodo had seen the meddling wizard, and with his birthday approaching Frodo wondered if he should begin the first stages of his journey to leave the Shire. He had already begun packing his belongings for the short trek to Crickhollow, but from there he did not yet know what to do. Eleniel smiled brightly as she recognised her native tongue _Sindarin_, and bowing once again she returned the appropriate greeting in the same language. "How is the Lord of Last Homely House?" The hobbit asked, gesturing to a chair at the kitchen table for the girl to have a sit- He was after all in _most_ situations a good host.

"Oh!.. um" Eleniel began with a small smile and big eyes "The Lord Elrond is very well!"**  
><strong>Frodo laughed and nodded, she was certainly a chipper little thing. Again Frodo was reminded of how queer the situation was, she was in his cupboard after all! "Why not some tea?" Frodo suggested, thinking to himself he wondered what else he was to do with her_. _Eleniel nodded her head in answer, though she too wondered much about her current situation. How she was here, why she was here and could she trust this little man? She contemplated if perhaps it would be best to leave as soon as possible, though she had no idea _where_ she was. This creature knew of Imladris at the very least and it also appeared as if he knew her father, Elrond. Though this mutual friendship may or may not be a good thing.

"Your Sindarin is very good, Master Frodo" Eleniel realized aloud as she sat within the offered seat at the wooden table. Frodo had reached for a metal kettle filled with water and set it hang above the fire to boil. "Well thank you, although I do not speak you language fluently."Frodo's cheeks flushed with modesty. "My uncle Bilbo taught me, He has travelled to your kingdom many times"

"Bilbo the Hobbit! Bilbo Baggins, and you-.. of course are a Hobbit too!" Eleniel laughed and bounced with joy. Bilbo was a friend to her, she enjoyed sitting by his side in the Hall of Fire, and listening to all he could possibly tell her. He told stories in a different way than the Elves did. Now it made sense why this man-..or hobbit rather, was so small.

"And you-.." Frodo laughed before stating "Are an elf.., Elleth?"

"I am!" They both laughed as Frodo slipped an oven mitt upon his hand and grabbed the kettle from the fire moments later.Eleniel began to relax, as Frodo sat the hot kettle upon the table and began to prepare two tea cups and a plate of biscuits for his guest and himself. Eleniel was who had not eaten since that morning obliged and soon sat along with Frodo at the table with a lovely cup of tea and a handful of biscuits. _'What an unusual, yet delightful afternoon'_ Frodo thought as his day seemed to be getting brighter, so to speak. However, we all know how thoughts such as these only foreshadow what is to come; disaster.

"Cheers!" Frodo sighed contently and sipped his tea. "Now, how about that letter?" He asked kindly.

"..Letter?" Eleniel was perplexed once more, what letter was the hobbit talking about?  
>"Yes, the letter from Gandalf of course! …That is why you are here is it not? I thought-.." If she was not here to deliver a letter from his dear friend, then why was she here? Frodo was becoming very confused.<p>

"I am sorry!" Eleniel began quickly. "All that I may tell you is that I did not mean to come here-… It was rather an accident"_** '**__What am I doing?'_ Eleniel thought desperately. This was not like her- she needed to think of an excuse, she could not possibly tell this small creature the _truth _about everything. "Accident?- How could you _unintentionally_ end up in someone's cupboard?" Frodo set down his drink quickly, some spilling out of his cup as he did so. He was becoming rather upset to be honest; none of this was making any sense to him.

"I am sorry, I mean you no harm and I did not mean to disturb you Master Hobbit!" Eleniel's tone became notably anxious and afraid as she continued the argument in her head. _ 'What do I say!' _she continued to worry.

Then in a patronizing sort of way, the hobbit demanded an answer "Well then what did you mean to do?"

"I…" The elfing began stammering, looking at the hobbit nervously, wringing her hands. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked suddenly, Eleniel was weighing the positives and negatives of her options in her head.

"Secret?" Frodo repeated in awe and in confusion. What sort of secret could she possibly have?

"The biggest secret of all secrets!" Eleniel whispered, staring at the hobbit with big eyes, as if what she was saying was of a high importance; stuff of legends.

"Well yes, I suppose I can keep a secret." Frodo responded shortly, this all seemed like child's play and mischief to him. Even still, he could not help but feel inspired and intrigued; Frodo always loved a good fairy tale after all. A heavy silence filled the room, time seemed to stop or slow down in a way and Frodo waited for the girl to speak.

"Time travel!" Eleniel whispered in a vibrant and fantastical sort of way, her small hand traced a circle in the air- in a magical sort of way. Frodo choked on his beverage "Your pardon?" He managed to ask in between gasps for breath, the poor hobbit had taken a sip at the wrong moment.

"Time...travel!" She repeated again, but slower than before_._"I meant to travel _back_ in time to a specific point-.. But for some reason I was brought here Frodo_, to you_!"**  
><strong>Still silence from Frodo, he could say nor do nothing. Eleniel continued "That is what I can do, this is what I am… Eleniel, the _Master of Time and Space_"

".. Oh my" Was all Frodo could possibly say after a long while. With wide eyes he slowly took a sip of his tea. Eleniel in the meanwhile smiled sheepishly, still sitting across the table from him in his kitchen. '_She was a loon!' _Frodo decided. The more he thought of it, the more he became confused.

"You must keep your promise, you must not tell a soul!" Eleniel pressed incessantly once more. "I could get in a lot of trouble for telling you…"

Frodo nearly laughed, "_Tell? _What in all of Middle- earth would I say, even if I wished too?" His tone was cynical, and his voice was raised.

"I know it seems queer, but..."She began as she looked down at her small hands in contemplation. _'Why did I tell him? Of course he would not understand' _Eleniel thought sadly. She closed her eyes and covered her head with her hands. _'What have I gotten myself into this time?'_ She knew the_ rule_, she knew she should never reveal the secret unless in dire circumstances. Stupidly_,_ she had said too much and now what would she do? The two fell into silence, their own thoughts plaguing each of them. Eleniel laid her head upon the table and wrapped her arms about herself.

He felt sorry for her suddenly as he sat and watched her, she seemed lost and defeated. Her silver hair now hid her youthful face, but Frodo could hear her slow and uneven breaths with his keen ears. She was crying…Frodo had made the poor little Elven maid cry, what a sin in the world. An act such as this should be forbidden, for Elven maidens should never weep, should they?

Frodo's heart instantly melted and he stretched a hand out to the girl to place it on her shoulder. "There, there. I am sorry to have shouted at you little one. Do not cry, everything will be alright you will see!" He spoke in a settling voice, a way that reminded Eleniel of her Adar. "I am so very confused is all"He continued to reason honestly."I do not know why, but my heart tells me to believe you, Eleniel"

With tear-filled eyes Elenel sniffed, and blinked up at the hobbit. She watched him for several moments before speaking, she said "You have to promise, please keep my secret Frodo Baggins".

Thus, the young hobbit promised to keep the secret of the Elven girl who mistakenly traveled through time and space into his very own cupboard. From here, the journey of Frodo Baggins was beginning, as was another chapter in the Time and Space chronicles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A History by Eleniel**

In the year 2509 of the Third Age, my mother Celebrian was captured by the enemy. An orc pack within the Redhorn Pass waylaid her upon her journey to Lothlorien, at this time she carried within her womb a baby. Her company of Elven guards were all slaughtered and she was taken, dragged into the depths of the passage.

In the darkness they wounded her, tormented her and made all her nightmares come true. She was poisoned by the knives of the orcs, and soon the darkness began to work its way threateningly through her body. On the cold stone of the passageway I was born, my mother gave birth to me on her own in the desperate moments of the spreading poison. There she prayed to the Valar and to _Eru 'The One'_ for his love and light to save my life."Please save her, please give her life. Please save my baby, Eleniel"

And with that in a way I guess I was… _'Sent back'_. The Valar looked at me and they talked a lot, not that I could see them necessarily-.. But I could _feel _them, and _hear_ them. They were this bright, warm light and they were everywhere and everything. My naneth was there too, holding me closely to her body as we listened and waited for the Godly ones to decide. In the end, the heavenly beings made a decision. They would give me another purpose to live in the world and there they rewove my destiny; "She will be the Child of Time, and will forever be a light and guardian to those who live on Earth."

My naneth was later rescued by my brothers. I was wrapped tightly in her arms as she was returned to her home of Imladris and was treated by the Lord Elrond. Elrond healed my mother for a very long time, but even when her cuts and bruises went away… she was still sad. It was not very long after that she left us, and sailed across the Great Sea to live for the rest of her days in Valinor.  
><strong><br>**"Even though I don't remember her very well, I still dream of her"Eleniel whispered the final sentence as she finished her account of the 'Capture of Celebrian'.

**Frodo and Eleniel at Bag End.**

"The Valar gave you have a magical power"Frodo began apprehensively,"-One that lets you go back in time to events that have already happened in order to assist your ancestors in times of need?" The hobbit tried his hardest to summarize what the elf-girl had told him that day in the garden. Eleniel had been living with him for the past several days since she transported herself accidently into his kitchen cupboard after a 'Time traveling accident'.

It had been a shock to the hobbit, and this week was like none other the Hobbit had ever experienced. None the less, Frodo could not deny that he had found friendship in the girl. He did not know what to believe, but his heart trusted the girl and so he listened to all she would tell and he promised to keep her secrets. Her eyes did not lie as she spoke of many things that did not even exist yet in the world, and she tried hard to explain. Sometimes Frodo could imagine the things that the girl spoke of, as if her words conjured images into the sky and clouds as she told her tales about her mother, the Valar and other adventures she had seen in other worlds and times. Sometimes she would show Frodo objects from within a small leather bound knapsack that was also found in the cupboard after her arrival. In it, a strange object she called a 'Flashlight' could be found, and it could shine bright like the stars.

"Yes, but not only the past. I can travel into the future, or to events happening _right now_-..." Eleniel looked up at the blue sky as she thought about her family in the valley of Rivendell. She still refrained from mentioning this family relation to the hobbit next to her.She did not want to admit it, but she missed her father and brothers very much- She even missed Arwen._ 'I wonder what they are doing now?' _She wondered. "Frodo-.. What is the date today?"Eleniel asked the hobbit.

"It is the 18th of September, 3018 of the Third Age"Frodo answered casually. The elf nodded, and fell once more into deep thoughts about her home. She had guessed that her father would be very upset with her-.. That is if he had even noticed by now that she was gone. Lately the Elven Lord had been so busy- Eleniel would not have put it passed him if he had once again he forgotten all about her. These thoughts made her sad, though she tried hard not to admit it to herself or to others.

"Will you be returning to Rivendell then?" Frodo spoke again in a calm tone, he was becoming used to the girl. The last few days she had been good company, and Frodo felt like a young lad again, excited and curious **(NOTE:** This is not a romance fiction**)** "Not right away, I think"Eleniel answered with a mischievous grin, she would be avoiding home if she could help it. She would rebel and have the fun her own way. The two continued to sit on the back porch, they watched the clouds pass high above them and they enjoyed the soft breeze that kept them cool. Many times did Eleniel compliment the hobbit on his garden, she had spent some time within it and by her hands Frodo began to notice some flowers that he had not noticed before. Luckily none of the neighbours had seen the young girl yet, it was a miracle in Frodo's mind.

How in Middle-earth would he explain the presence of an Elf in his house? Eleniel seemed oblivious to this issue at hand, instead she laughed lots and sang songs all day long just as Frodo guessed that an Elf would. Still Frodo insisted that she stay out of sight for now and try to keep the singing to a quiet decibel.

It was now the countdown till the hobbit's Birthday, but it was the date after his birthday- _September the 23__rd_, that plagued Frodo's mind. On this day, Frodo would set out from his beloved home of Bag End and travel to the first waypoint in his journey, Crickhollow which was in Buckland. The road to Buckland would be easy enough if they cut across the country side, however it was after that point that worried Frodo the most. If Gandalf did not meet them at Crickhollow, those who traveled with Frodo would have to set out alone on the journey to Rivendell, the '_Hidden Valley'_. What if he could not find the way?

"You look so serious, Frodo!" Eleniel giggled and poked him playfully. Frodo turned his upward gaze towards her, her blue eyes shone in the sunlight and her carefree, happy face gave the hobbit a sense of hope. With a Rivendell Elf before him, the answer seemed now plain to Frodo. She could show him the way could she not? Or better yet if she truly did have this _'magical power'_ then perhaps she could simply transport them to the valley of Rivendell from Crickhollow!

"Eleniel, you have been honest and have told me all that you can. Now however, it is my turn to share my own purpose with you." With that, Frodo showed the girl what he kept safely in his waist-coat pocket, and he told her all that Gandalf had told him. Eleniel's eyes grew wider and wider as Frodo shared the story of The Ring, and by the end she almost looked ill.

"Please,.. put it away"She asked as her face filled with pain, and for her sake Frodo indeed hid it once more. "I need to get to Rivendell if he does not meet us, Eleniel" Frodo began.

"..And you need my help to get there" The Elven child finished the sentence for the Hobbit, who nodded in confirmation. "Will you help me?"He asked his new friend desperately. The Elven child was silent for a moment, how could she deny him this when he had promised to keep her secret? She owed the hobbit a great deal now for promising to keep her secret. After a moment, Eleniel nodded confidently and answered,

"Yes Frodo, we shall travel to Rivendell together"

-**  
><strong>**Elrond's Point of View in Rivendell.**

"Eleniel, where are you little one?**"** The Lord of the house called out as he strolled down the corridors of his home. The family wing kept all the members of the family close together, here there was everything they needed. The bedrooms were grouped together; with the nursery, family dining and sitting areas, bathrooms and library.

"Eleniel!" It was to the nursery that Elrond was headed to, as he searched for his youngest child. He had not seen her since the early hours of the day before, when he had been busy with many meetings and obligations which had withheld him. Lately an uneasy feeling worried the Lord and he took counsel with his people. Times were becoming ever more dangerous in all the lands of Middle-earth. His duties had kept him from his family recently, and he could not help but feel responsible for the behaviour of his youngest child; whom of late was wild, boisterous and could not keep out of trouble if her life depended upon it. It had been the day prior that the Elven lord in frustration had sent the child to her room for the day to _'Learn to behave!'_

Elrond understood that his absence was hard for his littlest to understand. Celebrian, his beloved wife had departed for Valinor when Eleniel was only just a new born babe, thus Elrond was both Adar and Naneth to his youngest. Perhaps she thought she was losing him as well?

'_I'll make it up to her'_ Elrond thought to himself with a sad yet confident smile, they would spend the afternoon together and do all the things he knew would make her laugh and smile. The Elven Lord laughed as he remembered a fort he had built out of pillows with his daughter not so very long ago, she had slept in there for several nights at least! _ "Silly girl" _He mused with a smile, but Elrond's smile quickly fell from his face as he stepped through the empty nursery and his child's empty bedroom. He felt his heart sink and fill with a sudden fear, something was not right. He continued to search and call out for his child, his heart now racing as he called out. "Eleniel!"

But alas! Eleniel was not there, she was simply gone.


End file.
